


the new neighbor

by Anonymous



Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Streaming, Wilbur Soot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur gains a new neighbor in his office.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Reader, platonic - Relationship
Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230
Collections: Anonymous





	the new neighbor

“Hi chat!” Wilbur greets the stream. He slips his earbuds in and glances towards the door. “I just got a new neighbor in the office today. I don’t know if they know how loud I’m going to be but hopefully they don’t come into the stream to yell about it.” Wilbur jokes. 

He may seem careless on stream but deep down he was nervous. He was already on thin ice with the office because of how loud he is and how he did that ghost stream, so hopefully this isn’t the cause of him being kicked out. “Anyways, today we are going onto the SMP just to fuck around because we don’t really have anything major going on right now.” 

The rest of the stream goes well. The feeling of dread for when his neighbor knocks on his door to tell him to shut up goes away and the chat notices how Wilbur relaxes mid way through. There were no complaints when Wilbur left and re-entered his office the next day. And the day after that and so on. 

Wilbur was surprised, he had thought that his new neighbor would immediately complain about the noise. But there were no complaints so Wilbur didn’t care. His new neighbor didn’t really show up at the building at the same time as him. When he would come in to stream, their door was almost always closed and the lights turned off. 

The only time that the office wasn’t closed was when they were packing their things up into a bag. Wilbur noted the similar set up that the person had to his set up but he enters his office before he can really talk to them. 

Then it was MCC. Wilbur was surprised to see that his neighbor was still in their office as they weren’t ever this late but Wilbur shrugs it off. He joins the call and starts the stream. As MCC goes on, he hears a few thumps and some yelling from the other room. He looks with wide eyes at his camera when he hears the first yell. 

“I guess I’m not the only loud person here in this office.” Wilbur jokes. Now he was at the end playing dodgebolt against the other team. He and this player named Y/N were facing off. He could hear his teammates yelling positive things, Tommy mostly just yelling that if he made the shot then he wasn’t a bitch. 

Wilbur exhales shakily and releases his arrow. The arrow hits Y/N and he cheers. The others in the call yell as the chat spams “gg”. Wilbur hollers and laughs as he and his team appear on the stage with their crowns. He is about to start cracking jokes with his teammates when he hears a knock. 

Wilbur’s eyes widened and everyone on the call quiet down. He glances at his chat to see that they are spamming things along the lines of “oh no” and “LMAO”. “This might be it.” Wilbur mumbles.

He stands from his chair and goes over to the door. He opens it to see a person that he recognizes as his neighbor. They have a wide smile on their face and they extend their hand forward. 

“That was a good win Wilbur. It’s an honor to lose to you.” Wilbur blinks confused at the person and they sigh. “I’m the person that you just shot. Y/N?” Wilbur gasps. “Oh shit I’m so sorry.” You laugh.

You had always known that Wilbur Soot was your office neighbor. You saw him once entering the office next to yours and you pulled out your phone to see that he had gone live. You grin at Wilbur. “Nice to meet you formally office neighbor.” He grins back. “Nice to meet you too. Collab sometime?” He asks. 

You nod before pointing over at his monitors. “You should probably get back to your stream. I have to get back to mine too.” Wilbur nods and the two of you split ways. 

Wilbur sits back down on his chair with a smile and looks over at his chat who was spamming “What!!!”. He laughs out loud and slips his earbuds on to hear Tommy yelling as usual. “What are the odds that I get a streamer neighbor? The office must be so pissed.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lowkey thinking I should make a wattpad again to cross post
> 
> (edit, i did lol)
> 
> [wattpad link.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea)


End file.
